Unfriendly Arguments
by NerdyDakota
Summary: When Dan and Phil get into a blame fight because of one of Phil's videos, they start avoiding each other. Dan starts to eat less and Phil starts using less light in his videos. Dan knows it's not Phil's fault, but doesn't accept the blame because it's not his either. As the weeks go on, Dan visits Manchester and realises how much he misses Phil.


**A/N: Hey, there! So please don't hate me. This is my first Dan and Phil fanfiction. I don't know if it will have Phan in it but there's a possibility. Again, please don't hate me. And don't hate me if I mention Phil's "Video That Shall Remain Nameless". That's kinda what this is based around, so don't hate me please. If Dan and/or Phil just happens to find this please please please don't hate me. Oh, yeah, and as this does have Dan in it there will be swearing. And please remember that some parts never happened (in fact half of this probably never would happen), like some livestreams. I'd figure I'd point this out, too, but I'm becoming more and more British and now American spelling gets on my nerves (don't judge me and no offence to my fellow biological Americans). So my spelling is different from my Harry Potter fics.**

"What do you mean, 'it's unprivated'?!" shouted Dan, looking at Phil's laptop; he'd just been told that a video that wasn't supposed to be released wasn't private on Phil's YouTube channel anymore.

"Dan, it's not my fault!" said Phil. He could feel his eyes watering. "I don't know how it happened!"

"Okay, give me a minute to think of a solution," said Dan. He stood thinking for a moment then said "Say it's a joke if you get questioned about it. Most people won't believe us, but it might keep people from freaking out and losing their minds."

"Okay," said Phil. Dan left, and Phil continued working on his laptop. He continued to reply to questions with "It was an April Fool's joke that we thought would be too mean to release" and "It's a joke, we thought it would be too mean to release."

0o0o0

"Dan, they're losing their minds!" said Phil about a week later.

"Okay, I should literally just tweet 'Calm the fuck down' if they're going to do that," said Dan. "They obviously won't listen to you."

"It's mainly your fans, not mine," said Phil. "It's always ' danisnotonfire IS THAT A REAL PHAN VIDEO?!' and it's none of my fans."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" said Dan. "Way to share the pressure, 'best friend'!"

"Dan, I didn't mean it like that —" said Phil, but Dan had already left the room. "Dan! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" shouted Dan, poking his head out of his doorway. "I don't care anymore! The only reason I'm not packing my bags is because I don't have enough money yet for my own place and I don't want to move back in with my parents!"

These words sent Phil into his room and Dan heard him crying. Dan could feel his eyes stinging with tears. He decided he would avoid Phil until they felt they could trust each other again.

0o0o0

Over the next few weeks Dan started to eat less. His viewers noticed.

"'Are you doing okay? You seem to be losing weight,'" he read during a livestream. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."

He hadn't even bothered explaining, he just flat out said that nothing was wrong. Phil's viewers noticed something was wrong too. He'd started filming without as much light.

"'Where's the light?'" Phil read while looking through the comments on his latest video. He replied with "I decided to try something new" which most people believed. Others didn't. Both constantly tried to avoid each other. They'd try to apologise but get rejected almost immediately.

"Dan —" started Phil one day as he passed Dan in their apartment's hallway.

"Fuck off, Phil," said Dan. He could see his friend's eyes watering.

Earlier the same day Phil had quickly left the room when Dan tried to apologise. If they managed to cross each other's paths while filming, they'd quickly say hi and leave. At night they barely got any sleep. When they fell asleep they didn't get a lot of it because they would repeatedly toss and turn.

"Are you two doing okay? You don't seem to want to talk to each other," said a fan Dan met on the street.

"Me and who?" Dan replied; he wanted to avoid a mention of Phil's name as long as he could.

"Phil?" said the fan.

"Phil who?"

"Dan, is something wrong?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You don't seem like you want to talk about Phil."

"Phil who?"

"AmazingPhil, or Philip Lester?"

Dan stayed silent.

"Dan?"

"Sorry about that."

"Where's Phil?"

"Don't you mean Where's Philly?" said Dan, smiling.

"There's the Dan I know and love," said the fan, but she still looked concerned. "Seriously, though, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Dan. "I just decided to visit Manchester but Phil doesn't want to."

"Doesn't his family live in Manchester?"

"Yeah, but I want to go because it's where I first met Phil," said Dan. "I should go, I don't want to miss my train."

"Bye," said the fan, hugging Dan before she left; it wasn't like Phil's hugs. He continued to walk, until he got to the train station, where he got on the train with his head down. He had his head rested on the window the whole ride. He didn't answer to people saying his name or his internet name. When he got to Manchester, he wandered around for a while, then he saw a familiar building: Their old apartment complex.

Dan went to talk to the landlord, and found their Manchester flat hadn't been taken yet. He was given the keys and opened their old apartment's door. After a few minutes he started crying, and he sat down in what used to be Phil's room. He wrapped his arms around his knees and put his face between them.

"I need you, Phil," he whispered.

0o0o0

Phil had decided to do a livestream. Bad idea on his part.

"Please don't mention Dan at the moment," said Phil when he started. "You should be able to in a couple weeks, I'll let you know. 'Why can't we mention Dan?' Well, uh, we've been having a few arguments. I don't know how they start but they just do. I've been so stressed I'm surprised I haven't blown up London."

A little bit later Phil got the question of "What have you been arguing about?"

"I'd rather not say, it's stupid," said Phil. "'You aren't as happy as usual. Are you sure you're okay?' Yes, I'm sure. Moving on, I've had an interesting week."

Phil went into a ten minute rant about his week. He continued talking for about an hour, and stopped it there. He glanced across the room and saw a Sharpie. As much as he was tempted to draw cat whiskers on his face he didn't. His eyes started to water from memories of Phil is Not on Fire. He couldn't take being apart from Dan much longer. He walked into Dan's room, curled up on his bed, and almost silently said, "Lion needs his bear back."

When Dan got back from Manchester the first place he went was his room. He saw Phil asleep in his bed and couldn't help but smile slightly. He took his coat off and got ready for bed, even if he wasn't going to sleep. He curled up next to Phil. Perhaps surprised by the sudden feel of something on his back, Phil woke up and nearly fell off Dan's bed when he saw him.

"Dan –" he started.

"Phil, I know you're truly sorry," said Dan. "I'm sorry, too. I probably made your life hell, and it made mine the same way. I'd watch your videos over and over, and each time I felt worse, especially with your newer ones. I went to Manchester and found our old apartment. I don't know how I've been able to go this long trying to avoid you. I've been a complete asshole."

"Thank you," said Phil. He hugged Dan, the hugs Dan had missed so much. "We should probably make a video about why the hell we've been avoiding each other for the past few weeks."

"Yeah," said Dan. "We could film it now, and I'll edit it."

"'Kay," said Phil. "Get a shirt on first."

Dan put a shirt on and Phil started recording.

"Hey, guys! So I know most of you are wondering why I've been avoiding Dan and he's been avoiding me lately. Oh, and by the way, I'm joined by Dan."

"Hello, internet!" said Dan from behind Phil. "We have some explaining to do."

"Yes, we do," said Phil. "We got into a fight a couple of weeks ago."

"It was pretty bad. I was making our lives hell," said Dan. "'Cause when Phil's life's hell, mine is."

"There was a glitch in a YouTube update where it accidentally unprivated my Valentine's video. We got into a fight over it so we've been depressed for a few weeks," continued Phil. "We're good now, though. I can't live without Dan."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you," finished Dan. "Please don't hate us. We'll do another video soon, we promise. Bye!"

"Bye, guys!"

Almost immediately Phil collapsed onto Dan's bed.

"I'll edit it tomorrow," said Phil. "I want to sleep right now."

"So do I," said Dan. He took the camera, walked into Phil's room, and placed it by his laptop. He walked back into his room and flopped down next to Phil. He took his shirt back off and they both fell asleep within minutes.

 **A/N: All aboard the feels train! I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. By the way, with both Dan AND Phil falling asleep on Dan's bed you can look at it is Phan or friends comforting each other after several weeks of not talking to each other and avoiding each other completely. Kay bye.**


End file.
